Evolution of Revolution
by AEM2
Summary: 10 years after the tv show, pokemon are being enslaved... Who will stop the people doing this?
1. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon isn't mine. Drak is mine. Pikachu has evolved cause I hate Pikachus.  
Misty and Brock are... I don't know. Not in this story at least. Another Mewtwo fic...  
  
  
Evolution of Revolution  
  
Introduction  
  
As many know, in the world of Pokemon, weapons have been outlawed. Only some  
swords and knives existed. The real killing utensils are Pokemon. Pokemon died by the  
thousands at the second Pokemon war, to destroy Team Rocket. After Giovanni was  
killed, it was peaceful. Until now...  
  
Chapter 1: It  
  
Deep in the Unknown Dungeon, surrounded by rock and water, Mewtwo resided. He was  
designing a translator for humans to fully understand pokespeech. He knew it would be  
useful for the upcoming fight. When finished, he got up and sighed. HE took off in the   
direction of the base.If only the good old days were now. Peace and quiet at first, now this,  
a huge conflict on the rights of Elite implants. Mewtwo and Ash were against the idea.   
He gazed at his invention. A translator chip. With this, quite a few of the Elite would   
have trouble getting servitude chips in them. Mewtwo smiled maliciously. It put on an extra  
burst of speed.   
  
Chapter 2: Gaining and losing  
  
Mewtwo was searching for Articuno. He had been wandering for hours looking for the  
bird. Mewtwo scowled. It had thought finding Articuno would be easier. Now he had to  
interrogate the other Pokemon. Mewtwo grabbed a nearby Golduck. The Golduck took  
one look at Mewtwo and shuddered. Whatever this Pokemon wanted, Golduck would do  
it.  
  
~ Where is that coward Articuno hiding? ~   
  
Before it could answer, Articuno itself flew in.  
  
"Articuno, articuno cuno arti art icuno?" Translation: What's this about ME being a  
coward?   
  
~Listen, Articuno, the Elite are coming to capture and enslave you. I lead a group where  
Pokemon get their say in what happens. Will you join us?~  
  
Articuno paused for a moment. Then it held a whispered conversation with the Golduck  
for a moment. The Golduck ran off.   
  
"Articuno cuno arti. Art icuno cuno arti art cuno arctic uno. Translation: I shall join. The  
Golduck went to see if others would join.  
  
By the time Mewtwo left, 450 Pokemon had joined the Rebellion. On the way back, one  
of the Pokemon informed Mewtwo that Moltres and Zapdos had been taken by the Elite.  
Mewtwo was enraged. Now there was a huge threat to the Rebellion. They would have to  
make the first battle the last battle. Otherwise the Elite would find the base and destroy  
it. Then all hope would be lost.  
  
Chapter 3: First Blood  
  
Ash, Mewtwo, Raichu, and Drak were gathered in the meeting room. "Okay," said Drak.  
"You say we need to strike at the Elite before they strike at us, Mewtwo?"  
  
~ Indeed. If they find where we are, even with my help the Rebellion will fall. ~   
  
"That sounds bad."  
  
~ SOUNDS bad?! SOUNDS BAD?!?! All will be killed! That is how bad it is! Anyway,  
gather the troops for the battle. We shall attack Indigo Plateau. Ash, you take Water  
squad 7. Raichu, take Zap squad 3. Drak, send out Dragon company 4, and I'll take  
Flying Pokemon. Let's move. ~  
  
Mewtwo had arrived at Indigo, but had to wait for the arrival of the ground troops. After  
a few hours, they got there. "Okay, Mewtwo, " whispered Ash, " We go in for a sneak  
attack. They won't be expecting that. We go in swiftly and steal all of the troops  
possible."  
  
~ Indeed, Ash, but we must hurry. Dawn will come soon, and the Elite will awaken. ~  
  
"Right. Let's move."  
  
Ash moved silently through the corridors of Indigo Plateau, followed by various water  
Pokemon, such as Wartortle and Starmi. Even Articuno was there. He gulped. All of a  
sudden, he came into a large room, filled nearly to the roof with Pokeballs. Ash pulled out  
the small device Mewtwo had given him to deactivate the servitude chips, making the  
Pokemon useless to the Elite. He aimed the device at a portion of the heap. Bzzzrt. Some  
of the Pokeballs sprung open, and the Pokemon that came out soon joined them. Half of  
the Pokemon were freed when Lance burst in. "Ash! What have you done?"  
  
"What I should have done a long time ago, Lance. "  
  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! Dragonair, go! Dragonite, go! Gyrados, go! Hyper beam!  
"  
  
Ash was terrified. This was it. He was going to die. If only... Suddenly the Hyper beam  
was deflected.  
  
~ You forget, Lance, that I am more powerful than your pitiful, weak Pokemon. ~  
  
Ash and Lance both turned to see Mewtwo, glowing with energy, with a smile that had  
never before been there, and eyes glowing with the exhilaration of battle.  
  
"Agatha! Bruno! Lorelei! Come here! Now!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
So what did you think? R&R please so I know whether or not to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

EVOLUTION OF REVOLUTION   
PART 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. There. YOU HAPPY????  
  
Author's notes: Pikachu has evolved. Mew is DEAD!!! HAHAHAHAHA...... sorry.  
Misty and Brock..... I don't know. Part 2, Please reveiw! (Oooohhh, rhymes...)   
We left off where Mewtwo was facing Lance.  
  
"AGATHA! BRUNO! LORELI! GET IN HERE NOW!"  
  
Mewtwo gave an evil chuckle. Lance went pale as he relised what had happened.   
Mewtwo advanced, preparing to attack. Suddenly Lance smiled. He had one more Ace up   
his sleeve.   
  
"GO....Zapdos! Go Moltres! Fry that kitten!"  
  
Mewtwo burned with rage as the Legendary Birds emerged. Not only was this going   
to be tough, but Lance had insulted him VERY badly. It was times like this he wished he   
had not destroyed Mew. Zapdos started out with a strong Thunder attack that Mewtwo dodged.  
Moltes countered with a Fire Spin. Mewtwo barely managed to avoid the tornado of flame 


	3. Chapter 3

EVOLUTION OF REVOLUTION  
PART 3  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon ain't mine. It isn't mine yet, at least.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for killing Mew off. In the first draft of part 2,  
Mew was alive, but that didn't allow for a long story to happen. I apoligise if you are  
one of the poor, angry souls who loved Mew. (I like Mew, don't be ticked) Mew is dead,   
and that is it. as somewhat consolation, I will make this AAMRN a little tiny bit. OK??  
  
  
A tourmented scream that curdled blood echoed down the stairs. Mewtwo had gone  
into the Bloodlust, and nothing would stop it. Ash ran, hoping he would not have to   
meet the same fate as Lance. Ash had tryed to warn him of the impending doom, but Lance   
wouldn't listen. Now he paid for that arrogance. He had only one chance. Get out of this   
place alive and try to muster defence against the insane Mewtwo. If there was such a thing.  
Mewtwo would destroy everything if he didn't calm himself. Misty and Brock would be a good   
help. The rebellion had now changed priorities.  
  
Misty laid back on the couch. She had avoided taking sides in the battle between   
the League and the Rebellion for fear of death. If she joined one, the other would have   
killed her first chance they got. She was wondering how things were going with Ash when a   
knock on the door got her up. She turned the knob. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped.  
  
"Hiya....Misty........"  
  
Ash stood in front of her, beaten and bruised. He had several large gash wounds and a  
broken leg. In his arms was an equally beaten Raichu. Misty couldn't find a word to say. She   
just stared at the horrible damage on her beloved's body. She gave a dry sob and hugged him.   
He slowly parted from her. Standing behind Ash was a small group of heavily injured Pokemon.  
  
"Ash, What happened here? Did...did the league win...?"  
  
"Worse. Much worse."  
  
Ash started with how Mewtwo had collected forces for the battle, how they freed some   
Pokemon, and how Mewtwo had sunk into its primal state. Misty was shocked to hear that Mewtwo   
had not let the rage go as before.  
  
"We were lucky to get out alive at all. Mewtwo took out Lance, but he still came after   
me. The Pokemon tried to defend themselves, but..."  
  
Ash trailed off. Tears started to form in his eyes and his skin went pale and clammy.  
Misty could tell he was in a state of shock from what he had seen. She wrapped him up in blankets  
and gave him some tea. Ash thanked his friend.  
  
"Listen Misty, there isn't much time. Mewtwo might be following me still. We have to go."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. We HAVE to go. We have to stop Mewtwo."   
  
Misty sighed. Ash was right for once, whether she liked it or not. They would have to do   
something to bring Mewtwo back to its senses. They would have to get away quick. Packing a bunch   
of supplies, Misty and Ash fled the house with the Pokemon.  
  
Something was troubling Mewtwo. His couldn't think straight becuase of the Bloodlust, but  
he knew that it didn't last this long. He had already killed everything in a 12 mile radius of the  
Indigo Plateu, and he wanted to kill more. Something was wrong with him. What was it? He slammed his  
paw down in anger. In the meantime, he had no choice but to go along with the Bloodlust. He was a   
slave to it. He growled and went off in search of anything still alive.  
  
Somewhere in a dark corner of that Planet, something laughed.  
  
end notes: I am addicted to strange changes of plot. Forgive Me!!! Keep Reading and Reveiwing!! 


	4. Chapter 4

EVOLUTION OF REVOLUTION  
PART 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. OK?  
  
Author's notes: I AM SORRY FOR KILLING MEW!!!! OK????? DON'T COMPLAIN. Thanks. I estimate this series  
will continue for maybe 7 parts total. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. (ack!!! corny)   
This will be good.....   
  
Sorry to dissapoint some of you, but NO author of other person insertions!  
  
  
  
A small portion of Mewtwo's rational mind had surfaced. It took a short walk down Misery Lane, hung   
a left and dwelled a while in Boredom Place, jogged through Anger Street, and ended up in Philosophy Road.   
Mewtwo was consumed by his Bloodlust, chasing after Ash and Misty. His mind took little interest at the goings   
on. He was thinking about how he hadn't become sane yet. This state was supposed to be temporary. It was   
almost like someone was using him. Wait! Someone, or something was. He decided to find out. His body flew high,   
on the hunt.  
  
Ash and Misty ran, panting through the woods. They had spotted Mewtwo a while ago through the treetops.  
They had not been seen themselves yet, so they decided to rest. They couldn't run forever. Misty brought out   
some water to drink. Ash gulped it diown greedily. He was seriosly dehydrated from the running. Raichu lapped   
water from a small bowl. The other Pokemon drank from a small stream that ran through the forest floor. Misty was  
worried. They had no place to hide from Mewtwo in this forest. They would probibly be found soon. They had no   
time to waste. They must keep moving.   
  
Mewtwo sniffed the air. He had an enhanced sense of smell built right in. He could sense Humans in the   
area. There. He had found them. They were tired and sweaty. He would wait until they were more of a challenge.   
He settled in a tree to wait for them.   
  
Misty walked along the forest with Ash and the Pokemon trailing behind. She was obviosly in better shape  
than the others. A sudden noise startled her, but she kept moving. They would have to keep going. Their lives   
depended on it. They were headed toward Brock's house. However, he might not be there. Brock had joined the   
rebellion earlier, so the leage might have gotten him. Before they were defeated by Mewtwo. Another noise startled   
her, but she realised it was probobly her imagination. She was really on edge. ~get a grip.~ She thought as they   
headed through the woods.  
  
Mewtwo slinked through the bushes. His mind was off following the line of control that forced him to stay in   
this primitive state. It was nearly there. His body was nearly ready to pounce on the female, snapping her neck. He   
stepped on a twig, making a soft snapping noise. The human jumped a little, then seemed to dismiss it. That was a   
mistake. Damn, another twig. The human looked very alert now, gritting her teeth. Now he would have to make a clean   
kill. No noise if possible. Then the others would run and he would have to search more. Now, while she was out of   
sight of the others. He sprang. The human gasped as he bounded out of the bushes. Now, to break her neck before she   
could alert the others...  
  
Misty's eyes contracted and dilated in terror as she realised she was going to be killed before she could alert   
the others. The bloodred eyes of the psychic cat seemed to burn holes in her as she found herself without the ability   
to speak. The invisible force tightened around her neck. This was it. Suddenly, the psychic attack left off as the Second  
Mew grabbed his head and fell to his knees. An eerie, painful howl not of this earth emenated from the throat of Mewtwo.  
Misty trembled. She hadn't known Mewtwo could make actual sounds. But now here he was, and a horrible noise was emerging   
from him. The howl stopped. Mewtwo stood up, his eyes no longer burning with the Bloodlust. They were a normal lavender   
now. Ash behind her walked up to stare at Mewtwo.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?????"  
  
~That, Ash Ketchum, was the link being broken. I am no longer under her control~  
  
Ash and Misty just stared. Mewtwo dusted himself off a bit. He turned to face Ash.  
  
~Lets just say we better get ready for one hell of a battle, Okay, Ash? You see, I was being controlled by...   
Someone. A female something who wanted to destroy this world. She hates it with a vengance. She tryed the Leage, but   
resorted to us when that failed. She was trying to get me to kill you. We have to take her out now, before she trys   
again. Understand??~  
  
Ash nodded. He knew what they would have to do. The battle had just begun. Now, so much more was a stake than   
what the had first thought.  
  
  
PART 4 IS DONE!!! WOOOOO!!! I hope it was good!!! Read and Reveiw!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

EVOLUTION OF REVOLUTION  
PART 5  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon. I also don't own that annoying song stuck in my head. OUT, DANGIT!!!  
  
Author's notes: I'm happy there is no more complaints on Mew. It makes my life easier. This has only 2  
more parts after this. Hang in there.   
  
We left off where Mewtwo was freed.  
  
  
Ash panted as he walked through the woods. Mewtwo was faster than he looked. Must be those long legs.   
Misty was no better off. Raichu was hitching a ride, making Ash's walk harder. Mewtwo was waiting fifty or so   
yards ahead.   
  
~Are Humans ALWAYS this slow?~  
  
"Mewtwo, you can fly. We can't. duh."  
  
Mewtwo snorted. ~A minor detail~  
  
Ash grumbled a bit and sat down. He needed a break. Mewtwo slumped against a tree. How big was this   
forest anyway? They had been walking around for quite a while, two days to be exact. They should have been out   
by now. They had to find SOMEONE to help them out of here. Mewtwo couldn't even see a way out flying high above  
the trees. Not one the humans could get past at least. They were surrounded by a series of cliffs on three   
sides, and forest and mountains on the third side. Ash and Misty had gotten there from the mountains.   
Unfortunatly, that way was not anywhere near where they had to go.  
  
Ash sighed. Mewtwo had told him the situation with the cliffs. There had to be some way to get around   
it... Wait a second....  
  
Mewtwo drowsed in the hot afternoon sun. He thought about taking a nap, but decided against it. He   
had to figure out what the heck to do with the current situation. Ash came running up to him, panting and   
smiling. Mewtwo didn't like the look on his face. He beamed as he expalined his Idea for getting out of there   
to the purple cat.  
  
~ Why, why, WHY did I accept this RIDICULOUS idea?!?!?!?!?!?~  
  
"We had to get across too, Mewtwo. It is the only way."  
  
~ I still don't like it.~  
  
Mewtwo was flying slowly through the sky. There was nothing strange about that, exept for the fact that   
he was carrying two humans on his back and a rope with many pokemon clinging for dear life to it. He was very   
upset to say the least. Misty was asleep, and Ash kept switching positions. Mewtwo was not very happy.  
  
A while later, after many threats and arguments, Ash was clinging on the rope with the pokemon, and a  
pleased Mewtwo above.  
  
A few hours later, the strange group sat down on the ground. Mewtwo was focusing. Ash and Misty sat close  
to each other in the cold night air. Mewtwo was attempting to reach the place from where he had been controlled.   
Mewtwo growled in frustration. He couldn't contact it. He could barely tell the direction, much less the distance  
or anything else. He surged with anger. By the time they got there, it would most likley be too late. He sank down   
in defeat. A strange whooshing sound made the troupe turn their heads. A silver portal had opened in the calm air.   
Mewtwo stared as the center of the portal cleared to reveal a dark castle, much like the one he had built on New   
Island. This was it. He could sense it. He gave a nod to Ash and Misty.  
  
The three stepped into the portal, disappearing into the night. As it dissapated, a harsh, cold laugh   
startled a Pidgey from her nest. All was going to plan.  
  
Sorry to keep ya waiting!!! R/R everyone! 


	6. Chapter 6

Evolution of Revolution  
Part 6  
  
(AN: The Not So Greatly Anticipated Chapter of My Fic. I hope your happy. I didn't get a shower, and now I smell  
FUNKY!!!! REALLY REALLY FUNKY!!!!!! K, in response to a question I got, my Pen Name is my Initials and a 2. (a-e-M2 also  
has M2 in it! Mewtwo!) Anyway, Pokemon aint mine, aint aint a word, and I aint very good at jokes. (But I make a mean   
rambling, redundantly long authors note!) On with the fic!!!!)  
  
  
Ash hit the dirt hard. They had leaped through the portal, but they had not expected it to be ten feet in the  
air. Misty lay gasping for the breath so harshly expelled. Mewtwo was silent. He lay curled into a small ball, staring  
into the dark that surrounded the castle and them. Ash noticed that the Pokemon were gone. As he followed Mewtwo's gaze,  
he noticed what the cat was looking at. The charred skeletons of the Pokemon. Ash looked around wildly. Raichu. Where  
was it? He swallowed. A small, frail pile was right in front of him. The skeleton of Raichu. A single tear dropped to   
the ground. A hand found his shoulder in the dark. Misty.   
  
"There was nothing you could do Ash. Don't cry. We will pay that, that THING back for this."  
  
Ash swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Mewtwo looked up from his fetal position state and spoke. His   
thought was simple and purely factual. Like it was something that one would explain to a small child.  
  
~ We can't. ~  
  
Ash looked at the Pokemon like he was insane. "Of course we can get revenge Mewtwo." His voice was cold. "We   
will do anything we can to take revenge for what that thing did. Raichu did not deserve to die. Not like that."  
  
Mewtwo did not respond. Instead, the trio trooped into the dark, in search of the evil that pierced the place   
like an arrow through hot flesh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A voice echoed in the dark heart of the castle. It was cold like the winter wind that slowly freezes men to   
death in the harsh Arctic regions. A sense of evil seemed to spread from a dark shadow in the center of the room. The   
shadow smirked as it gazed into a picture of the trio walking through the corridors of the castle. The group was headed  
exactly were it wanted them to. Slender fingers traced a walking figure in the picture. The cold smirk warmed into a   
gentle smile. The shadow spoke.  
  
"Soon, so soon, my love, we shall meet. You alone will be spared. You come now to greet me. I wish you knew, so   
as I might warn you of the troubles to come. Oh, the other two must die, my love. For both our sakes."  
  
The shadow slowly walked to the center of the room, waiting for the trio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three had long ago entered the castle. The corridors has many turns, and it would have been pitch black if it  
were not for Mewtwo's psychic light. Ash was discouraged. There was no sign of anything other than this maze of halls. He  
sighed.   
  
" We're going to be stuck here fore-"  
  
He was cut off as the path ahead widened to a grand hall. Something stirred in the center, just outside of Mewtwo's  
light range. It got up and spoke.  
  
" I greet ye, my love. Come now. We shall kill the others and never be troubled anymore "  
  
Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. ~ Who, or what are you???~  
  
The thing paused a moment. Then, it stepped out into the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(end notes: Doncha HATE it when they say, TO BE CONTINUED...... Reveiw if you like*! (or if you hate the cliffhanger))  
  
((((((((( * "like" in this sentance means, DO IT NOW. OR DIE. YOU HEAR ME???????? GOOD. REVEIW NOW.))))))))) 


	7. Chapter 7

Evolution of Revolution  
Part 7  
  
(AN: -_-. no long ramble. Last part. Please reveiw.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Hello ~  
  
Ash gaped. Misty nearly passed out. Mewtwo's eyes grew to the size of saucers.  
  
It was another Mewtwo. A female.  
  
She was about three inches shorter than Mewtwo. She had jet black fur and a dark grey tail with red eyes.   
Her armoured chest had a T shape instead of two plates. Her waist was slimmer and her face was like a Mew.  
But she was definetly a Mewtwo. She looked around nervously for an instant, but then calmed. She grabbed Mewtwo's   
arm and tried to pull him away.  
  
~ Listen, we have little time. We must leave NOW. Or else HE will come. Hurry! We should depart! ~  
  
Mewtwo frowned and pulled her off him. He glared at her before speaking. ~ What do you mean 'him'? Who   
are you? Why are you here? Who is the source of evil and power here? And most of all, why did you call me 'love'?~  
  
She snarled and pulled away from his grasp. ~ I did not wish to be interrogated. HE is who made me work  
for evil. HE is who brought me here. HE is that evil. I, however am Ima. I am the only female Mewtwo. I am from   
another Universe. The others are dead. And YOU are the only male. NOW WE MUST GO. Quickly. ~  
  
" I. Don't. Think. So."  
  
The voice that spoke was the same as the chilling laughter after they had come through the portal. A dark  
man appeared. He was at least seven feet tall with black hair. Ima swallowed. She bent down before the man. He held  
out a small remote control like device with a red button on it. He pressed the button. A horrible scream erupted   
from Ima as an unnoticed coller glowed a deep, sickening red. Mewtwo growled involuntarily. The man released the button.  
Ima fell to the floor, gasping for breath. The man smirked.  
  
"That could have been MUCH worse, Ima. I do not take traitors lightly. So," He turned to Mewtwo. "You do not  
approve of my methods? Or perhaps you are just plain soft. Pokemon. Ha. Such weaklings. Humans will forever be  
superior to Pokemon in every way. Ah, yes. Manners. I am Xenn. Ruler of the Black Pit"  
  
Ash, Misty and Mewtwo were all glaring at Xenn. Ima was still incapacitated. Mewtwo trembled with rage. Xenn  
smirked at Mewtwo's anger. "Oh, look at that. The poor worthless Pokemon is mad. Is it cause I hurt that pile of shit you   
call a girlfriend?"  
  
In a single lunge, Mewtwo was at Xenn's throat. He formed a ball of energy for a Psyblast, but Xenn held up the   
control and it was harmlessly deflected. Again Mewtwo attempted to destroy the man. Again it was bounced away. Ash   
watched as the Pokemon tried hopelessly to kill Xenn. Ash swallowed. He knew what he had to do.  
  
Mewtwo gasped for breath. He wasn't getting anywhere with psychic attacks. He made a swipe with his tail at Xenn.  
The man leaped aside faster that Mewtwo could see. A sharp blow was delt to the back of his head. He felt the blood  
fall to the ground from the gash. He whirled around to see Xenn holding a long sword.   
  
"I will kill you, Mewtwo. All Pokemon ever was is evil. They must die. I think I'll start with you!"  
  
Xenn raised his sword up for one quick stab through the innards of Mewtwo, but halted. Even in the dark,  
Mewtwo could see his face contorted with pain. Ash stepped out from behind Xenn. He held a long dagger in one hand.  
Blood coated the whole length. Xenn fell to the ground. He grimaced. "I swear..... i will get you back... for this..."   
  
And that is how the evil was lifted from the Black Pit.  
  
  
(AN: WOW. I just realized how much this has changed since the beginning of the story. Gomen. You probobly thought  
this sucked... I did... oh well. Reveiw please!!! I will soon combine all chapters so ya don't have to click around.) 


End file.
